


Rhett's New Layer

by totallyrhettro



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Erections, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Happy endings guaranteed, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Masturbation, Medical, Medical Examination, Mutual Masturbation, Prostate Examinations, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrhettro/pseuds/totallyrhettro
Summary: After a visit to the doctor’s office Rhett develops a new interest.This fic was inspired by a post made by@goodmythicaleveningRead it here





	1. Chapter 1

Rhett took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to keep his leg from shaking. It took all his mental strength to keep himself from fidgeting in his seat from nerves, but he wanted to attract as little attention to himself as possible. Normally he didn’t care if fans of GMM recognized him in public, but of all places he really didn’t want to identified while waiting in the lobby of a doctor’s office.  


He sure as hell didn’t want to explain why he was in said lobby. It was embarrassing enough that he had to tell the doctor what was wrong with him. If the fans knew he wasn’t sure he’d want to show his face on YouTube ever again.

In the small waiting room he couldn’t hide very well; he was 6’7’ with a giant quaff and fluffy beard. He stood out just by being there. His clothes were dull to balance it out, with plain jeans and a grey t-shirt, and when he spoke to the nurse at reception he was even quieter than usual. He dearly wished that he didn’t have to be here, even tried using some at-home remedies before even considering visiting a doctor. After hours and hours on medical websites he concluded that it was best to get a professional opinion. Then at least he could be certain of what was wrong with him.

“Rhett McLaughlin?” asked a nurse, stepping into the waiting room. Rhett cringed. Maybe he should have used a fake name. A quick glance around the room showed no one looking up, no recognition, and that was at least some small relief. He cleared his throat as he got to his feet. The nurse smiled kindly at him as he walked past into the hall beyond. Once he was inside the nurse shut the adjoining door with a loud click. There was no going back now.

After a quick check of his weight, and height (still incredibly tall, according to the measurements) he was led into a small room with two chairs, a computer on a desk, and a medical bed already covered in disposable paper. Hoping he wouldn’t have to touch it, he went for one of the chairs and sat down.

The routine checks continued, getting a brief history of his health since his last check up. Blood pressure, fine. Heart rate, fine. No smoking, drinking rarely, and his back was actually feeling pretty good lately. Other than his main reason for being here today he felt just fine. He was eager to get this visit over with and get back to ‘just fine’. 

“Alright Mr. McLaughlin,” the nurse said, standing up. “If you’d like to have a seat up on the table-” she gestured towards the medical bed- “the doctor will be in shortly.” Rhett nodded as she headed out. The paper crinkled as he sat down, shifting his weight a bit before getting comfortable. He knew the easy part was over and the tough part was about to begin. The waiting was almost as bad, but he wasn’t eager for what was about to happen.

All too soon the doctor, an older gentleman with graying hair and a white coat, waltzed into the tiny room, a stethoscope around his neck and a clipboard in his hand. He smiled kindly as he offered his hand, greeting Rhett in a pleasant tone. He was here to help, Rhett had to remember that.

“Good morning,” he greeted. “I’m Doctor Roberts. How are you doing today?”

“Uh, fine,” Rhett answered, lying through his teeth. If he was fine then he wouldn't have to be at the doctor’s office, now would he? Of course he didn’t say that. He was too polite for that.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s been troubling you?” A simple question, but Rhett really didn’t want to answer. He already had to fill out the forms to check in today. He wished that the doctor wasn’t making him reiterate the symptoms again. 

“Well, uh. I’ve been um…” ‘ _Just say it, spit it out and get it over with._ ’ “I’ve been having to get up and pee in the middle of the night.” The doctor didn’t judge, just took some notes and nodded.

“Do you drink anything before you go to bed?”

“No, never.” It was true. Ever since he was a small boy, when he had bed-wetting problems, he made sure to not drink anything several hours before going to sleep. It was ingrained in him by this point.

“Anything else? Any pain while urinating?”

“No, no pain.”

“Is the flow consistent? Any blood in the stream?”

“All normal.”

“Anything else bothering you?” This was it. The moment of truth. Rhett cleared his throat, unable to look the doctor in the eye.

“I’ve been having trouble, uh, getting it… um… getting a, uh...” He couldn’t say it. Not out loud. Making a brief gesture with his hand, he hoped the doctor would understand.

“Getting an erection?” he guessed. Of course he’d say it out loud, but it still made Rhett extremely uncomfortable. He blushed and nodded slightly. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, it’s fairly common.” That fact didn’t make Rhett feel any better. “How long have you had this issue?”

“Few weeks,” Rhett admitted, though it might have been longer. 

“Does your family have any history of similar medical problems?”

“I never asked my dad if he had trouble getting it up,” Rhett remarked. The doctor smiled as if to say ‘fair enough’, but then his smile faltered.

“What about prostate cancer?” Rhett’s heart stopped. The ‘c’ word. When he got up this morning he was nervous, terrified, even a little ashamed but he never thought in a million years it could be cancer. His fear must have shown on his face because the doctor quickly started up again. “I’m not saying it _is_ cancer, but it’s fairly common and if you have an enlarged prostate it could lead to cancer.” Rhett couldn’t speak, he was too dumbfounded. “Even if it is, if we catch it early it’s very treatable. We’ll have to run some blood test to be sure…”

“ ‘Course…” Rhett managed.

“....and I’ll do a DRE to at least check your prostate directly.”

“A what?” The tall man wasn’t exactly running on all cylinders, but he was doing his best to stay focused. He didn’t want to faint again like when he was told about the burst discs in his back. 

“A digital rectal exam. It’s usually performed on men much older than you, but it’s the best way to check if you’re prostate is enlarged.” Before Rhett could ask another question, Doctor Roberts set down his clipboard and opened one of the many cabinets around the room. He pulled out a paper gown and handed it to his patient. “I’m going to need you to remove your clothes and put this on. It’s a bit short, but it’s all we’ve got.”

“You’re going to give me a _prostate_ exam?”

“It will only take a minute and I promise it won’t hurt.” Rhett couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but he didn’t want to argue. He also didn’t want to have cancer and if this was what he had to do to check for it, well… That was just what he was going to have to do. He waited until the doctor left the room before stepping off the table and unbuckling his belt. He removed his skinny jeans along with his shoes before taking off his boxers as well. Once his shirt was removed, he felt quite exposed. Quickly he put on the paper gown and sat back on the edge of the examination table. 

When the doctor returned he had a box of latex gloves and a small bottle with a long neck. Rhett had a good guess as to what was in that bottle. After a preliminary examination his genitals for lumps and the like, something he did have done to him in the past (though didn’t enjoy that either) the doctor said the words that made his blood run cold.

“Alright now if you wouldn’t mind turning around and placing your hands on the table, please.” Rhett had to keep himself from saying exactly how much he _did_ mind as he, hesitantly, followed those instructions. He felt like he was vibrating with nerves, trying to calm his entire body as the doctor opened the not-so-mysterious bottle. Once his gloved hand was well lubed, the doctor gently urged Rhett’s left foot, encouraging him to spread his legs a bit further apart.

“Just relax, Mr. McLaughlin,” Doctor Roberts told him. “This will only take a moment but if you tense up it will hurt and it will take longer.” Rhett took a deep breath and let it out very slowly, trying to be as relaxed as possible. Still he couldn’t help but tense up and the doctor knew it. Placing one hand on his butt, pulling apart Rhett’s cheeks slightly, he placed a single fingertip right at the blond man’s entrance.

The reaction was immediate. Rhett’s sphincter tightened up tighter than Fort Knox. He couldn’t help it. The doctor was patient, however, rubbing the tip of his finger around the muscle until Rhett was relaxed enough to let it inside. 

It didn’t hurt. It felt weird, but it didn’t hurt. Rhett had some flashbacks to the time he and his best friend Link had gotten colonics together for a commercial they shot. This was similar although the doctor’s finger was quite a bit smaller than the tubes those ladies at Fountain of Health had used. This was very different though, and far more intimate. At least it felt like it was. It kinda felt… sexual. Now, Rhett had never considered himself gay, or close to it, but he always had a curious side about him. As the doctor’s finger pushed further in, Rhett kept his backside as relaxed as possible, trying to feel exactly what the doctor was doing so he could tell Link about it later.

Maybe not on his internet show, but definitely in private. He shared everything with the best friend, Link Neal. 

It was all going very well. There was no pain and although it was still rather awkward, Rhett knew it had to be over soon. Pushing in a few more inches Doctor Roberts searched for the gland in question. Rhett didn’t even know if he’d be able to tell when the doctor found it until...

“Oh!”

“Does this hurt?” Doctor Roberts asked, stopping all movement.

“No, it’s just.. weird.” Weird was one word for it. The very tip of Doctor Roberts finger had indeed found the prostate. As he brushed against it, searching for any problems, Rhett began to feel something he never expected. He began to feel… good. Too good, and in a very wrong way. Well, a very naughty way.

Biting his lip, he tried to keep his breathing normal but he couldn’t hide just how good the doctor’s finger felt. He knew he was starting to get hard without even looking, and it was almost wonderful. Had he been at home, in private he would have rejoiced at finally getting an erection after so long, but he wasn’t at home. He was in a doctor's office with a stranger’s finger in his ass. Yet he couldn’t stop it, not without giving everything away. The more the doctor probed and massaged, the harder Rhett got. By the time Doctor Robert’s pulled out, Rhett was fully erect and ready to pop. He did his best to hide it when he turned around.

“Well,” the doctor began, taking off the glove and throwing it away. “Your prostate is a bit enlarged. Once again it doesn’t necessarily mean cancer. We’ll need to do some blood tests to be sure.” Rhett nodded, but wasn’t really listening. He was busy making sure his hands were held just so to hide the raging hard on he still had. The doctor didn’t seem to notice. “I’ll let you get dressed while I get my equipment. Alright?”

“Yeah, sure.” As soon Doctor Roberts left the room, Rhett heaved a heavy sigh. He wanted so badly to deal with his problem right here, but he had more self respect than that. As he got dressed and let his erection slowly fade away, he made a mental note. After weeks of being unable to get any sort of reaction from his penis, all it took was a little stimulation in the right area and he was up and ready to go. This definitely warranted more research. He needed to know more, and he couldn’t wait to tell Link.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the doctor returned, Rhett had relaxed a great deal. He felt much better with his clothes back on, but he still had a lot of questions. Sitting down in the chair by the desk, he mulled over how he was going to phrase those questions delicately. He wanted, _needed_ to know, but he was slightly embarrassed by asking. Asking meant admitting something he wasn’t sure he wanted to. **  
**

He sat quietly while the doctor took a few vials of his blood. Then, while he was holding a cotton ball in his elbow, waiting for the blood to clot, he spoke up.

“Listen, doc..” he began, nervously. “Is it normal for that procedure to feel… kinda… good?”

“It’s not unusual,” the doctor replied, not looking up from his clipboard. “The prostate gland is a highly sensitive organ, and closely tied with sex in general.”

“I’m not gay,” Rhett stated. He said it just as much to convince himself as much as the doctor, but the doctor didn’t notice.

“It has nothing to do with your sexuality, but anatomy.” Sitting back the doctor looked at Rhett while he explained. “The testis may be the source of sperm but the prostate is equally important for ejaculation. It produces the seminal fluid necessary for the sperm to travel through the penis and to their destination. When you orgasm, you can feel the muscles in the prostate forcing this fluid out through the urethra, which is highly pleasurable. Some men can reach orgasm just from stimulating this gland alone.”

“Wow.” Rhett found it all very fascinating and highly informative. He pondered this while the doctor finished labeling the vials of blood and typing in more notes into his computer. When all was said and done, Rhett stood to shake the doctor’s hand one last time.

“We’ll get the results back to you in a few days. In the meantime, I want you to refrain from any sexual activity, both solo or with a partner.”

“What? Why?” Rhett never wanted to go home and jerk off more than right now.

“Just a precaution. Any sudden changes to your sexual behavior can damage your prostate. It’s only for a few days.”

“What are the chances that… that it is…?”

“I don’t think the chances of anything serious are high, Mr.McLaughlin,” the doctor assured him. “Considering your reaction to the examination, it’s more likely that you’re just under a lot of stress. That, combined with failure to ejaculate for long periods of time can leave you… clogged, you might say.” Rhett made a face so the doctor clarified. “Your prostate continues to produce seminal fluid whether you use it or not. If you don’t, you’re system can become overloaded, in a sense, and the prostate can become inflamed. Still, we won’t know for sure until we get the tests back. Relax,” he added when Rhett continued to frown. “Your prostate was only slightly larger than normal. Worrying about things will only make things worse.” 

“I’ll do my best.”

~ ~ ~

Sitting at his desk in the sunlit office he and Link shared, Rhett was working away at his computer, but not on research for any upcoming Good Mythical Morning episode. No, he was looking up as much information as he could on the prostate, why and how men could use it for pleasure. He was fascinated by it all and completely entranced by the article he was reading that he didn’t notice when Link walked up behind him to read from over his shoulder. 

“ ‘What are the benefits of prostate massage therapy’?” Link read aloud. Rhett jumped slightly in his seat, closing the web browser on instinct. He blushed as he swiveled around to look Link in the eye, ready to fabricate some lie or another to explain what he was doing instead of working.

“Link! I um, I was just-”

“New hobby?” the brunet asked with a smirk.

“Well…” It seemed pointless to lie, especially to his best friend of thirty plus years. Besides, now was as good a time as any to tell Link what had been going on for quite awhile. He never liked keeping secrets from him anyhow. “Sort of.”

“Really?” Link hadn’t expected that response, and he was suspicious that his friend was playing a trick on him. “How so?”

“I went to the doctor the other day-”

“I remember. Routine checkup.”

“Not exactly. I went because…” Avoiding Link’s gaze, Rhett ran his fingers through his hair, trying to find the right words. He was still embarrassed, and the topic was a difficult one to talk about, but this was his best friend. Surely he would understand.

“Nothing’s wrong, right?” Link prompted.

“I’ve been having some… issues and the doctor took some blood to run some tests. He said it’s probably nothing, but it could be bad.” Concerned now, Link pulled over his own chair to sit beside Rhett. 

“What could it be? What’s wrong?”

“He said it could be… it could be cancer, but he said that wasn’t likely,” he added quickly. “He said it’s probably just stress, but he had to run a bunch of tests to check just in case.”

“What sort of tests? Just blood work?”

“Mostly. He took a few vials worth. I should get the results back soon.” Biting his lip, Rhett hesitated to elaborate, unsure if Link would laugh at him when he told him what had happened during that fateful exam. Of course Link didn’t leave it there; he knew when his friend was holding something back. 

“What’s wrong? Did something else happen?”

“He gave me a prostate exam.” There. He said it. It was out there and Link had heard it. Now he just closed his eyes and prepared for judgment. Link didn’t laugh, of course, but took in the information with a silent nod. He waited patiently for Rhett to continue. There had to be more than that going on. “While he was… when had his… when his finger…” ‘ _Deep breath, this is Link, remember?_ ’ “I got… man. I got hard as a rock when he did that.”

“Are-? Are you serious? You got turned on when he put something in your butt?” Okay, Link had to giggle a little at that, but he was _trying_ to be comforting.

“Only when he touched my prostate gland. It’s not like a gay thing,” he assured Link, and maybe himself a little. “I’ve done a lot of research on it and it actually makes a lot of sense. Besides, look.” He pointed at the screen and the article he had been reading. “There are a lot of health benefits to prostate massage. It prevents the buildup of prostatic fluid, improves the effectiveness of antibiotics in the bloodstream, overall supporting healthy prostate functions.”

‘ _Don’t say it,_ ’ Link was thinking. He could tell the way this conversation was going that Rhett was going to say it any moment now. He’d heard conversations like this in the past and this time he wasn’t ready to take the road less traveled. He didn’t want to take this path with him.

“And it can improve your sex life. Many heterosexual guys stimulate their prostate during sex all the time and it feels amazing. I think this could be my new thing.” Rhett looked at his friend, expectantly. There. He said it. He knew this topic was controversial at best, but he couldn’t hide the fact that he actually wanted to get deeper into it, and more than anything, he wanted Link to get into it with him. Not in the same room of course…

“This… _this_ is gonna be your new thing?”

“I know it sounds really strange but…” He looked expectantly at his friend, desperate for approval. He needed him to agree that this wasn’t weird and, at the very least, was okay with Rhett experimenting with it. If Link said it was too weird, then Rhett would drop it and never bring it up again, but if he said it was okay…

“Okay.”

“R-really?”

“ _I’m_ not going to try it, but if _you_ want to go right ahead. I’ve heard about the health benefits too, so it sounds legit.” Rhett was over the moon and his grin showed it. “Just don’t expect me to start doing that stuff too, okay?” Link added. “And no doing that stuff at work.”

“Absolutely.” He’d managed the first hurdle. Link was this close to being on board, Rhett could feel it. 

And he wanted Link to feel it, too.

~ ~ ~

Over the next few days it was very common to see Rhett at his computer, going over articles and testimonials talking about the prostate and how to stimulate it. He didn’t speak of it again to Link, much to Link’s relief, and Link didn’t ask about it. Nor did he reveal that he’d had a little bit of experience with the subject, back when he was in college. 

It was nothing major, but an old girlfriend had been a bit of a wild thing and she somehow managed to persuade him to let her stick her finger in his butt while they were having sex. Link hadn’t been that into it, but he had to admit that it did feel really good. It had been one of the best orgasms of his life in fact, but he didn’t tell her that. He didn’t tell anyone. He was too terrified that people would think he was gay. 

Ever since then he’d been curious about it, but he hadn’t tried anything like that for a long while. Instead he chose the safer route, sticking to the most basic sexual positions. He never dreamt that his best friend would someday be suddenly into the whole prostate thing. Now that they day had arrived, he wasn’t sure what to do. The safe thing would be to leave it alone. Rhett often formed new obsessions, or ‘layers’ as Link called them, but if no one joined him in his activities they usually fell to the way side, abandoned and forgotten. On the surface, that’s what Link fully intended to let happen. If he didn’t talk about it, he wouldn’t have to do a thing.

Then there was that other part of him. The curious part. The part of him that wanted to know more, wanted to feel those amazing sensations again, like before. Though he didn’t dare tell Rhett, that part of him was louder than he’d like to admit, and it got louder everyday, every time he saw Rhett on the internet looking up more information. 

When his test results came back negative, Rhett’s efforts to research more than doubled. He was elated to know that he didn’t have cancer, but knowing that his prostate was enlarged possibly due to lack of use made him want to dig deeper all the more. According to his research, the best way to prevent having any sort of dysfunction again was to have more sex. Lacking a current partner, he decided to do the next best thing.

One evening after receiving the good news that he was both cancer-free and allowed to have sex again, he was at home doing some final preparations for his first solo experiment. He had just gotten out of the shower and he had already cleaned himself inside and out. His butt hole hadn’t been this clean since he got that colonic, years back. Lying down on his bed, he removed the white towel from around his waist and opened his laptop, waiting nearby. It was time for the main event.

Opening his computer, he scrolled down the page he was looking at until he found the paragraph he was searching for. He picked up the small bottle he had purchased for tonight and removed the top before taking a deep, cleansing breath. He was nervous, but also excited. Reading over the instructions he double checked and tripled checked; he didn’t want to get this wrong.

After lubricating his opening, both around the muscle and just inside, he began to massage his member with his other hand. It was slow to respond, as usual, but he was certain this method would perk it up soon. Carefully he pushed his index finger inside, bit by bit until he could feel the ring of muscles tightening around it. He breathed in and out, waiting until he was relax enough to continue. Then he pushed a bit more. Again and again he did this, each time waiting until he had adapted to the object now inside him before venture inside further.

Finally, when he was a few inches inside, he felt something new. A small bundle of nerves, near the front of his rectum. A wave of electricity shot through his body, brief and subtle, but immensely pleasurable as well. Excited, he touched it again, mimicking a ‘come hither’ sort of motion and it wasn’t long before his member started to get hard. Grasping it fully, he pumped up and down, helping it along. At the same time he rubbed back and forth on his prostate and it wasn’t long before he found his climax approaching.

Just as he was getting close, however, his phone rang. Swearing, he let go of his cock, but kept his other hand right where it was. He didn’t want to lose his place. Trying to keep his voice normal, he clicked the answer button. Hopefully this wouldn’t take long.

On the other end of the phone Link, calling on GMM business, wasn’t really paying close enough attention to Rhett’s odd tone to realize what he was up to.

“Just watching some Netflix,” Rhett lied, when Link asked. “Can… can I call you back?”

“This is kind of important,” Link complained. “Can’t you pause your show for a moment?” Rhett felt his member twitch and he held back a moan. Nope. Pausing wasn’t exactly an option right now.

“I need to… uh, I have to… use the bathroom. It won’t take long.” ‘ _Not long now._ ’ 

“Can’t you hold it?”

“I really can’t,” Rhett panted. So close. Oh god, so close now. ‘ _Please, Link, just let it go._ ’

“Oh, okay,” Link finally conceded. “Just call me back when you’re done.” Rhett was barely able to say a goodbye and hang up before he felt himself coming. With a few quick pumps of his fist, and a finger on his prostate, he came fast and he came hard. It felt like it was ages before he finished; he had never had an orgasm like that and he was quite exhausted by the end. He had a very stupid grin on his face as he redialed Link’s number, amused by the fact his friend was unaware.

What he didn’t know was Link wasn’t as oblivious as he assumed. It wasn’t hard to figure out what Rhett had been doing, and his panting near the end of the last call was the final clue. Though he didn’t say it, Link was a little turned on by that knowledge and he couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, he should give this prostate massage thing a try for himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks, Rhett continued his self treatment. He found himself needing to frequent the bathroom at night less and less, and his erectile dysfunction was all but a memory. It was wonderful news but he could tell no one. He was experiencing the best orgasms of his life, but he was always alone. He was in a much more relaxed mood, to be sure, but while it showed he didn’t tell a soul the cause. Of course, Link figured it out easily on his own, and he was more than a bit jealous.  


It had been far too long since he’d had someone to sleep with. Working with Rhett on Good Mythical Morning and their other projects took up most of his time and finding a date was more than a little difficult to fit into his hectic schedule. He did find time for himself, though, and seeing Rhett’s cheerful mood got him thinking. Maybe he should get back into prostate massage himself. After all, he didn’t have to tell his friend he was getting involved in this ‘new layer’ of his, and he did wonder if it was as good as he remembered it to be.

Link did his research at home, late at night when he was certain Rhett would never come around to visit. He had to admit the health benefits did sound enticing and many many men insisted that prostate stimulation during sex was normal. Eventually Link had to get back into it. One night when he was feeling particularly amorous, lying in bed unable to sleep, he reached down into his briefs as he had done many times before.

He was scared but eager, recalling the times he had his old girlfriend had fooled around with in college. Those were simpler times, it often seemed. He remembered when she first asked, he was afraid that it would make him gay, but deep down he knew it wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ , change him that way. So he went along that night, and the night after that, and the next and the next. It became an obsession to have his prostate touched during sex. Even on the nights when his girlfriend didn’t offer, he requested it. Then, after they had broken up and all he had for company was his right hand, he would finger himself just so he could come. For the longest while he couldn’t come at all unless he touched that particular spot.

Then everything changed.

It was his junior year of college and he, Rhett and Gregg were all living together in the same apartment. It was late and they were had been drinking for a few hours. Rhett had gone to the bathroom so it was just Link and Gregg in the living room, sitting about not really saying anything. Having had way too much to drink, the filter in Link’s brain- flimsy even when he was sober- was practically nonexistent. He turned to ask his roommate a very strange question.

“Hey, you… you ever, like… have sex?” Gregg laughed at the implication. “Well?”

“Uh, yeah,” Gregg chuckled. “A few times.”

“You ever, I mean you’re girlfriend ever… stick a finger up there?”

“What?”

“Like, up your butt, dude. She stick it in there?” Link pointed his finger upwards, mimicking what his own girlfriend used to do with him.

“No, dude,” Gregg replied, making a disgusted face. “That’s gay.”

“Oh.”

“Did your girl do that?”

“N-no. No!” Link insisted. “Of course not I’s.. I’s just wondering.” Disappointed and feeling very ashamed, he tried to pretend like this conversation never happened, slouching in his seat and suckling on his beer. Just then Rhett came back and Gregg took that exact moment to crush Link’s dreams.

“I ain’t gay, man,” Gregg exclaimed. “You gay, man?”

“Who's gay?” Rhett chimed in, flopping next to Link on the couch. Link jumped up like he’d been bitten, stumbling in his inebriation.

“Not me, no,” he said a little bit too loudly. “Not gay. Not even close.”

“Hey, I was just asking-”

“Not _gay_!” Link yelled. He have ran to his room and slammed the door, locking it behind him. Rhett and Gregg didn’t really notice, too drunk to care, and neither would ever remember that night. Link, however, always remembered. How could he forget the time he was forced to lie about who he really was, how close he came to Rhett finding out about his favorite sexual habit.

Since then he was extra careful in how he acted. Sure he let slip now and then, but he never did anything that couldn’t be explained away by his own goofy behavior. He wouldn’t have admitted it, but even years after college, there were still lingering feelings inside. He dated a few girls of course, but he never told any of them about his kink, and he definitely never had them touch his prostate. Even when he was alone he stopped doing it, lest it turn him into something he wasn’t aloud to be.

Now that Rhett was into it, however, it was almost like it gave him permission. Rhett’s explanations as to how it was healthy, how it didn’t make you gay and how everyone was into it these days all sounded perfectly reasonable. When Link heard Rhett’s breathy moans on the phone, and knew exactly what was causing them, he knew that his time had come again. It was still fairly embarrassing, so he didn’t dare tell anyone, but he wanted to go back to those days, when he had reached the pinnacle of pleasure.

Now he caressed his dick with a gentle hand, he closed his eyes and thought back to his college days. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he slipped out of his underwear and stuck his finger in his mouth, wetting it. He made a mental note to buy lube as soon as he could, as stealthily as he could. For now, this would have to do.

Placing his finger at his entrance, it all came flooding back like it was yesterday. Years of repressing his desires faded away the moment he pushed inside. It didn’t take long for him to find that special spot and the moment he did he almost came right then. Too long he’d been without this. Far too long.

Rubbing the pad of his finger back and forth along the sensitive nerves, he barely had to touch his cock before precum started leaking from the tip. Tenderly he stroked himself, combining the two sensations into one mind-blowing experience. It was just like old times, better even, and he couldn’t get enough. When he finally came, spurting semen all over his hand and stomach, he was grinning like an absolute idiot and couldn’t have been happier.

~ ~ ~

Over the next month he and Rhett worked hard on Good Mythical Morning. Neither spoke of their secret night-time habits, so neither realized how similar they both were. Almost every day they spend together, filming for their YouTube channel or working on various upcoming projects. Then, at night, when they weren’t too exhausted from their jobs as internetainers, they’d go home, settle in on their beds and relieve the pent up stress of the day. For Rhett at least, it was the perfect arrangement. He loved his new layer, spending more than a few evenings doing more research on the subject, finding new and better ways of stimulating himself. He even looked into buying a few toys made to do just that.

Specialty massages designed just for men were available in many shapes and sizes with different built in functions and Rhett was eager to try one out. He was also a bit nervous, basically purchasing a vibrator. It wasn’t something men usually did. However Rhett was in deep, so to speak, and as with all his layers he was always happiest when buying the associated paraphernalia. Besides, if he was going to stick with this guilty pleasure, he wanted to do it right.

Link was no help at all. He didn’t want to even talk about the subject, let alone discuss participating at home. Not that Rhett wanted them to do it together in the same room, of course not, but he did want Link to at least be on the same page as him. What he didn’t realize was that Link was more than just on the same page. He was ready to take it to the next level.

~ ~ ~

Another late night at home and Link was already butt naked in bed, crouching on all fours while he desperately tried to make himself come. One hand under the pillow beneath his head, the other between his legs, two fingers deep inside his tight ass. Try though he might, it wasn’t enough. Picturing the hottest of women was doing nothing for him and even the lovely touch against his prostate was doing nothing for his hungry cock.

Before long he gave up trying to use just his fingers and he thought about what else he could try. He didn’t relish the idea of using one odd object or another, though he was certain he owned several things that would fit up there. He needed something that was actually made to go inside someone, and after a minute or two he thought of just the thing. His last girlfriend had left him months ago, but she had left behind a few of her things that she never came back for. One of those items Link had resented in the past but was now pleased to recall its existence. He also remembered he knew just where it was.

Crawling off the bed Link dashed to the closet and to the shoe box inside that contained all of the things that his girlfriend never seemed to want back. It was mostly filled with old photos of the two of them together and letters he wrote to her long ago, but at the very bottom was the item that he wanted. The item that he felt he needed. It was shaped like an egg and purple in color with a black, silk strap for easy carrying. When Link pressed the button on the bottom, it began to vibrate.

Happy that he didn’t have to change the batteries, Link shuffled back to his bed and laid down on his back. Coating the small device with a generous amount of lube, he placed it at his entrance and took a deep breath. The vibrator hummed softly and it tickled against his tight muscle. Pushing it slowly inside, the vibrations spread into his abdomen in a very pleasant way. Gripping the black strap with his fingers, he carefully inserted it further, trying to put it right next to his prostate for maximum pleasure.

The result was immediate; as soon as the vibrator touched that particular spot, it sent shock waves throughout his body and he spasmed from the pulsing sensation. Mewling with delirium, he was lost in rapture as the device fluttered against his prostate. His free hand went straight to his cock, determined to bring this venture to its ultimate conclusion. He was so deep in the moment, overwhelmed with his own enjoyment that he didn’t realize he was pulling too hard on the strap of the vibrator.

Writhing on his bed, flexing and contorting shamelessly in his need to finish, he felt the strap snap in his hand. Looking down he saw it come away and he was instantly filled with fear. Terror griped his body and his butt clenched shut in panic, trapping the vibrator inside. Immediately he sat up and pushed his fingers in after it, but even two knuckles in he couldn’t seem to find it. Scared out of his wits, he tried over and over to get at it, to no avail. He needed help, and fast.

He couldn’t go to the doctor; the embarrassment would have absolutely killed him. Unfortunately the list of friends that he’d trust with this secret was incredibly short. In fact, it only had one name on it. After cleaning the lube from his fingers and putting on a clean set of clothes, Link picked up his cellphone and dialed that name. Seconds later the man on the other end picked up.

“Rhett?” Link asked, trying to keep his voice from wavering. “I need you to come over. _Now_.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was late when Rhett pulled up to Link’s house, the lights all out but one. Link hadn’t said much about what was wrong but from the sound of his voice it was something big. Rhett wondered what could have possibly happened to get his friend so worked up yet keep him from just coming out and saying it?  


Link answered the door fully dressed, but he still hid his body from full view of the outside world as if they could see his secret shame. Rhett cocked his eyebrow, confused, as he was led inside. Shutting the door behind him, he looked his friend up and down trying to figure out what was wrong.

“Rhe-Rhett…” Link stuttered, crouching slightly. “I need you’re help.”

“What is it, buddy? What’s wrong?”

“I…” He looked a mess, his hair shuffled all out of place and his face was red and sweaty. If Rhett didn’t know any better, he’d say he’d just caught his friend in the middle of a serious make-out session. He glanced around as if there was indeed someone else in the house, but there was no sign. “I fucked up.”

“Well, what happened? Come on, man. You can tell me, you know that.” Stepping forward, Rhett placed a comforting hand on Link’s shoulder. Link practically radiated heat. “Do you want to sit down?”

“Mmegh,” Link mumbled at the suggestion. Sitting down made it so much worse. He shook his head. “I… I did something really stupid, and I…” He couldn’t get the words out and the vibrations inside him weren’t helping. Rhett couldn’t hear the device but he glanced down and couldn’t help but notice the huge bulge in Link’s pants. Polite as ever, he didn’t say anything but he did wonder why his friend was so turned on just then.

“You’re scaring me, Link. What did you do?” Nodding towards the bedroom, Link led the way down the hall. Rhett followed close behind, confused as to why his friend was walking so funny. Once inside the room, Link leaned against the bed and undid the button on his pants. Rhett froze.

“I know you’ve been, uh, messing around with prostate stuff,” Link explained. “I didn’t want to say anything but… I have been too.” Rhett didn’t answer, still trying to figure out why Link’s pants were a bit open now. “At first I just used my finger, you know? But then… I... I wanted to try more.” Rhett held his breath, not sure how to respond. He just waited patiently. “I read that you could use a vibrating massager to stimulate it even better.”

“So you bought one?” Rhett guessed. Link shook his head. 

“I didn’t want to spend the money when…” He blushed harder. “My last girlfriend left her… One of her, uh, toys behind.”

“Link,” Rhett sighed. “You’re not supposed to use women’s vibrators for that. They make ones just for men for a reason.”

“Y-yeah. I… I kinda figured that out.” He looked a bit scared now, mingled with shame, biting his lip as he tried to get to the point of why Rhett was here. “I tried it anyway.”

“And?”

“It… got stuck.” There was a long pause as Rhett just stared at Link, unmoving, face completely blank. Then his green eyes slowly moved down towards the front of Link’s jeans. It clicked.

“It’s… is it still… in there?” Link nodded. “Oh boy.”

“I can’t get it out! You’ve got to help me, Rhett! I’m desperate!” Getting a bit red himself, Rhett ran his fingers through his hair and paced around the room. His friend needed help and he always wanted to be there for him, but this… Did Link understand what he was asking? What he wanted Rhett to actually do?

“We could go to the hospital-”

“I’d never live it down. I can’t, please. I just need you to do this for me, _please_.”

“Is it still on?” Link made a face and nodded. “Damn.”

“I tried getting it myself but I can’t get the right angle and now I’m too stressed to get even a finger in there. I know this is probably the weirdest thing I’ve ever asked of you-”

“You think?”

“-but I’m begging you. I’ll do anything. _Please_!” Letting out a heavy sigh, Rhett slumped against the nearest wall. Link needed his help and in the end that’s all that mattered. 

‘ _Talk about a bonding moment,_ ’ he thought to himself. To Link he motioned towards the bed. “Take your pants off and lie down. I don’t want to see any more of you than I have too.” Link almost smiled with relief as he unzipped his pants. Rhett averted his eyes as his best friend first removed his jeans then his briefs and assuming the position. Once bent over, he told Rhett he was ready. “You owe me big for this one, dude.”

“I know, Rhett. I’m sorry. Just… be gentle.”

“Ugh, don’t say that.” 

“Sorry.”

“Just…” Rhett turned and saw his friend’s bare butt, perky and ready for him. “Just be quiet.” Stepping to the edge of the bed, Rhett rubbed his hands together, warming them. “Do you have any, uh, lube?” Link pointed at a small bottle on the nightstand. Soon Rhett had two fingers on his right hand lubed up. Placing his left hand on Link’s butt cheek, much the same way his doctor had placed his on him, he spread the cheeks wide. This close up he could now hear the small motorized device humming away. Link was understandably tense. He tried taking deep, cleansing breathes but they didn’t help much. Trying to calm him down, Rhett rubbed over his backside, gently petting him, trying to make him feel relaxed. 

“I’m going to touch you now,” he told him. He didn’t want to surprise the guy with sudden contact. Keeping his promise of not talking, Link just nodded. Taking his middle finger, Rhett pressed lightly against Link’s entrance, coating it liberally with the slick substance. It was already fairly lubed; Link must have used some earlier when he was experimenting with the vibrator. Keeping his left hand moving, caressing Link to calm him, Rhett pushed in with his middle finger just enough to get past the tight muscle.

“Oomph,” Link muttered.

“You doing okay?” Rhett kept his voice soft and gentle, not wanting his friend to feel any worse than he already did. He could yell at him later for his rash actions. Right now he wanted him to feel safe.

“ ‘m okay,” Link mumbled. Next Rhett inserted a second finger, digging in a bit deeper while he searched for the device inside. Past the first knuckle and there was still no sign.

“Man, how deep did you push it?” Not waiting for an answer, Rhett reached in further. He could feel the vibrations easily through Link’s anus, but that’s not all he felt. Link had taken off his glasses and was now face down on the bed, trying desperately not to make any noise, but it was getting more difficult by the second. Not only was the vibrator humming away wonderfully against his prostate, but Rhett’s fingers were starting to have an effect on him as well. It felt way too good and if he wasn’t careful he could start moaning the man’s name at any second.

Finally Rhett found the source of the troubles. His fingertips brushed the base of the device, causing it to rub even harder against Link’s sensitive nerves. This time Link couldn’t hold back and he groaned incoherently.

“S-sorry,” Rhett stumbled. He swallowed hard, trying to imagine he was anywhere else but here. It was no use, however. Link’s ass in his hand and wrapped around his fingers was bad enough, but the noises Link was making were starting to have a familiar side effect. Hoping it wouldn’t get too bad, Rhett moved forward. “I- I almost got it. Just relax, okay?”

“Fu-... yeah,” Link whispered, low and breathy. “I-I’m good, just… MMmm,  hurry.” 

‘ _Not helping, Link,_ ’ Rhett thought. Carefully he maneuvered his fingers deeper, trying to place them on either side of the offending vibrator. He tried to be subtle, but each time he shifted it pressed against the prostate again, and each time Link made another noise. Concentrating hard, Rhett adjusted his sitting position so he had a better angle. The situation in his own pants was getting almost unbearable, and Link’s sounds were getting worse. Or better, he couldn’t decide.

Suddenly, he had it. The small, egg-shaped machine was betwixt his fingers. He just had to get a strong grip on it and pull it out. Unfortunately his fingers as well as the vibrator were very slippery and he was having a difficult time getting it.

“S-stop!” Link cried out. “Oh, g-god, stop! Rhett!” ‘ _Don’t stop,_ ’ Link’s mind argued. ‘ _Don’t stop, for the love of god please don’t stop._ ’ Whether it was the vibrator or Rhett’s fingers, Link couldn’t tell, but whatever it was, it felt amazing. Rutting against the bed, Link had almost no control over his body now. Any second now he was going to come with his best friend’s fingers up his ass and he didn’t even know if he wanted it to happen or not. He could barely think about anything.

Rhett, meanwhile, was practically finger-fucking his friend trying to get that damned vibrator out. His boxers were getting agonizingly tight and sweat was forming on his brow. He was at a tipping point, halfway between doing this to get the thing out and doing this to help his friend come. Either way, he was determined that one or the other was going to happen.

“Please, Rhett,” Link begged, desperate and hungry for more. He had been unable to come for far too long because of his own stupid behavior and now he need to come. Needed Rhett to _make_ him come. “I need… please. I need you to… help me.” He didn’t need to ask again.

Deeper. He had to go deeper. It was the only way. Hooking his long fingers around the far end of the egg, Rhett managed to get a hold of it and started pulling it out. He could almost hear the disappointment in Link’s groans as the device was fully removed. Setting the still humming device aside, he moved up the bed to check on Link. 

“Are you alright?” His dry hand was on Link’s back, his other out of the way as he leaned in close. Link was a total mess, lost in the balance of torture and bliss.

“Thank you,” he whispered, a hint of smile on his face. He wiped the hair from his forehead and looked up at his friend. “Not gay.”

“Totally not gay,” Rhett agreed, his face far too close for normal conversation. Almost simultaneously, their eyes glanced down at each other’s lips, silently asking, silently agreeing. 

Silently accepting.

Link reached up and placed his hand on the back of Rhett’s neck, bringing him for down a kiss. They both closed their eyes as their lips met, slow and tender. It was sweet as a sunset, and familiar as breathing. The way their mouths moved, it was like a dance they had always known; it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Link rolled over, pulling Rhett along with him until he was on top of him, moaning against his mouth as their hips rolled against each other.

With one hand still weaving through Rhett’s hair, Link brought his other down between them to find Rhett’s jeans. Undoing the button he grasped the zipper and pulled it down all the way. Rhett sighed against Link’s mouth as he felt long fingers reach inside his briefs to touch the burgeoning erection inside. Wrapping around the heft of Rhett’s cock, Link began to pump up and down.

“Rhett,” he cooed, smiling against Rhett’s lips. “Are you sure you got the vibrator all the way out?”

“Fuck, Link,” Rhett moaned. Using his left arm to support his weight, he ran his right hand down Link’s backside until he found the opening again, still slippery with lube. Capturing Link’s mouth once again, he slowly inserted two fingers deep inside him.  Link didn’t hold back now, moaning openly as Rhett tantalized him from the inside out. The gentle caress of Rhett’s fingers felt amazing and knowing that it was only his friend inside was incredible. Using all the technique’s he’d practiced on himself, Rhett did his best to make Link come. 

He rubbed in slow circles with his fingers as Link caressed his dick. Then Link used his hand to grasp them both, rubbing their thick members simultaneously. Together they moved in perfect harmony until neither could stand it anymore. Rhett thrust into Link’s hand, Link impaled himself into Rhett’s fingers, and finally, _finally_ they both came hard, erupting in a chorus of ecstasy so loud the neighbors across the street probably heard. But neither of them cared. They didn’t care about anything but holding each other tight as they rode their twin orgasms to the end and they could breathe once more.

Sticky and exhausted, Rhett and Link rolled onto their backs, letting the heat from their bodies drift off into the cool of the room. A reality faded back into their minds, Rhett realized that he could still hear the vibrator humming nearby. He chuckled softly.

“No more putting things up there by yourself,” he instructed, still staring at the ceiling. Link laughed quietly.

“Promise. Only under your direct supervision.” They both had a good chuckle at that. After a moment, Link rolled onto his side to gaze at the man next to him, the man he had always loved but could never admitted just how much. “Rhett…” he began. Rhett looked over at him, his face still beaming from the afterglow.

“Hmm?”

“I really love y-... your new ‘layer’,” Link told him, dodging what he really wanted to say. What he really meant to say. Rhett grinned, understanding completely.

“I really love it, too,” he agreed. 

****

**The End**


End file.
